


Family Dinner

by CrystallizedPen



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedPen/pseuds/CrystallizedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have go wrong at the Castellanos's family dinner? Well nothing, but Joseph Oda did not quite agree to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I finally finished this prompt for 'Siberian74': a Castellanos family dinner where everyone teases and makes Jojo embarrassed. Thank you so much for supporting me and my fics. It means so much to me ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／
> 
> So here, please enjoy.

“I’m so nervous.” Joseph tried a little too hard to fix his already perfect tie.

His boyfriend went up next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, “Don't worry, they will really like you.”

“What if they don't? What if your parents don't like the way I talk or or your sister hate my clothes?”

“Come on Jojo. There is no way it going to happen. Besides, the way you dress is always flawless.” Sebastian tried to comfort him, telling him that he did not need to stress about this.

But knowing Jojo and his tendency to take everything seriously, he was not going to settle down when it came to something that he deemed important like this. If that what his boyfriend wanted, what was him to make him think otherwise?

“But seriously it is not that bad, all you need to do is acting like how you normally do. I’m sure everyone will like you.” He patted him on the shoulder as they both walked out the apartment.

* * *

 

After three years of going steady, they deemed it was about time that they should introduce themselves to their respective families. The experience that the Oda family gave him was quite an extraordinary one. Besides Joseph’s mother who kept on eyeing him reservedly, the rest of the members were pretty comfortable with his presence.

So now they had the Castellanos family left. Joseph kept on tapping his finger against the car’s door despite having his boyfriend repeatedly calm him down. Sebastian somehow understood his reason for being nervous. Hell the older man was extremely nervous when he first met Tamiko Oda-namely Joseph’s mother. He was sure that the woman still did not like him till now.

After twenty minutes drive, they finally arrived at a two-storey town house. Sebastian told him to wait for him at the entrance while he parked the car. Standing by himself at the door was pretty nerve-wrecking. Joseph nervously fixed his jacket and tie for the tenth times. May be it was not a good idea after all, may be better if he went back.

The door suddenly opened, and a girl looked out the door. Her curly brown hair stretched softly on her shoulder. She looked at him, her eyes widened for a bit then a small smile spread on her pinkish lips, “You must be Joseph?”

“Y-yes.”

“Mom, dad, they are here.” The girl called out inside the house, “Where is my brother?”

It took Joseph ten seconds to reply. The girl nodded her head, opening the door wider just in time as her brother appeared.

“Hey Elisa, you look hot.” His sister jumped up into his arms, wrapping her slender arms around the man’s neck. Sebastian patted her on the back as he turned to Joseph, introducing his sister to him.

“I have heard so much about you, come on let’s get in.” She unwrapped herself and skipped inside the hall, “May be you wanna close the door bro.”

Joseph was a bit surprised at how young and energetic she looked. Fifteen years apart, Sebastian explained as he closed the door behind him. He then led his boyfriend into the hallway, making the right turn into a not too big but warm living room. The house was decorated in a semi-modern style with brown and gold furniture that broadcasted for how long this house had been around.

Sitting on the sofa was a man of his sixties, his grey hair flicked back behind his head cleanly. Now he knew whom Seb took after. Like father like son. The man waved at him, smiling warmly. Joseph bowed his head, not sure if he should come up and shake his hand instead. But before he had the time to ponder the older man walked up to him and took his gloved hand, giving it a firm shake.

“It’s nice to have you here, son.”

“No, the pleasure is all mine.” Joseph could not help but felt a tint of warmth spreading through his heart. He looked pretty easy-going and a real sport if he had to admit.

Hurried footsteps from the kitchen echoed the hallway as the men turned around to see a middle aged woman walked in. Her short blonde hair swung softly against each of her movements, and Joseph did not have a hard time knowing that she was Mrs. Castellanos.

“You are Jojo, right?” The woman approached him a little too fast and pulled him into a tight, big squeeze, “Oh my, you look much younger than I imagine, and…and so cute. Sebby, you really caught yourself a nice booty.”

“B-booty??” Joseph jerked his shoulder, obviously was caught off guard. Sebastian just mouthed his lips, telling him to just roll with it.

From behind him, Sebastian’s father cracked out a huge laugh.

“The dinner is almost ready, just sit here and wait okay, make yourself at home. Sebby, get him some drink okay.” She walked out the room in a hurry and went back to her cooking.

“Ah Mrs. Castellanos, do you need help with anything?” Joseph called after her.

“No dear, you are our precious guest. So just sit tight okay? By the way, you can call me Auntie Margaret.”

Sebastian dragged him to the sofa and sat down while the older man went to the kitchen and grabbed him some water.

* * *

 

The dinner was ready after twenty minutes. All five took their seats around the rectangular table and the food was plentiful for a dinner of five. Most of them were traditional Mexican meal and a bit of Greek. It was not a surprise for Joseph since he had tried a majority of Mexican cuisine and he absolutely loved them.

The dinner chatter started off with basic and casual questions such as his family, his job and so on. Things only started to get a bit awkward when they started asking about their love life.

“So how did you two meet again? Was it true that my brother hit on you first?” Elisa started off, sipping down her orange juice.

“Sebby, you know how lucky you are to score this gentleman of a fine ass right?” Margaret commented and Joseph swore his face could not get any redder.

“Took me two weeks of camping at coffee shop while I’m the bar person. But you were right about the fine ass part. Ouch, Jojo!” Sebastian winced in pain at the kick he suffered from under the table.

The whole room erupted in laughter and Joseph’s face kept on burning up. He did not want to be disrespect, but the Castellanos’s family seemed like a group of easy-going people, and their objectives were to get him as embarrassed as possible. The exact same way his boyfriend had been working on him.

“Are you sure you are really in your thirties? Cause you look so young.” Francis- Seb’s father glanced at him and his son as he chuckled.

“Old man, that’s a really bad pick-up line.” But he laughed at that nevertheless.

Joseph wished they would just stop using him as a joke. He was not sure if there was any more blood left to rush up his face anymore. The dinner went on in a warm and cozy atmosphere, and Joseph kept on having this little contest with the tomatoes in front of him in term of whichever had redder color, the tomatoes’ skin or his face.

When Joseph put on his jacket while waiting for Sebastian to get the car, Margaret and Elisa went up to him, handling over a box of leftover food for them both. Joseph muttered gratitude.

“Joseph, from now on please take good care of Sebby. I know he is a pain in the ass sometimes but he is a good man. I leave my Sebby to you.” Margaret wiped away a small tear at the corner of her eyes.

“I will, please don't worry.” He smiled and that gave the woman a contended smile on her lips.

* * *

 

“See, I told you my family will like you.” Sebastian said in a cocky tone, “I mean I love you so my family will definitely love you.”

“Aren’t you being too confident?” Joseph suppressed a laugh from his throat.

“Ain’t I always?”

The car drove off to the highway and Joseph looked at the passing light, knowing it was the first but definitely not last, “I can’t wait to see them again.”

“May be at the wedding reception?”

“…”

 


End file.
